Again
, , and |singers = GUMI |producers = Crusher (music, lyrics, illust) * Fruutella (VSQx) * The Living Tombstone (mix) * MystSaphyr (video) |links = }} Background "Again" is an original song by Crusher featuring GUMI. It was originally sung by utaite Araki, who's YouTube upload has received over 1 million views as of the GUMI version's upload a year later. GUMI's version received a brand new instrumental. This song is featured on the album CONCIENTIA. Preceding versions |producers = Araki (vocals), Crusher (music, lyrics, illust), The Living Tombstone (music), ANDRIVEBOiz (recording vocals, mix), Makino Sena (video), Roccol (vocal direction) |categories = Human Version |links = nn sm29197679; yt vrnn9aUT2Ag }} Lyrics I haven't been myself lately, I don't blame you for not wanting to stay. Saying things that I don't mean, Not meaning what I say. When it's good, it's so good, When it's bad, it's SO BAD. Even when I knew what I had What am I supposed to say, when I end up driving everyone away? Cause, I am on fire, A crying, burning liar, Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself, And I'm the one with the lighter Every inch of me is charred, God, what happened to my heart? I'm about to fall apart, again, again And you're never coming back, And I'm not okay with that, and I should've never let myself get attached, again, again again, again again, again again, again again, again What's done is done, And nothing's gonna change. I should be moving on, But I still feel the same. And it's like every day is a fight for my life to get some self control, And when you've forgotten who I am, it just feels, it just feels.... Like I'm nobody at all. I found myself hitting the ground, I held my breath in case I'd drown I should have known When to let go and when to see who I was being Again, again, again I am on fire, A crying, burning liar, Seeing nothing, nothing, but myself, And I'm the one with the lighter Every inch of me is charred, God, what happened to my heart? I'm about to fall apart, again, again And you're never coming back, And I'm not okay with that, and I should've never let myself get... Every inch of me is charred, God, what happened to my heart? I'm about to fall apart, again, again And you're never coming back, And I'm not okay with that, and I should've never let myself get attached, again, again again, again again, again again, again again, again And you're never coming back, And I'm not okay with that, and I should've never let myself get attached whoa---/ Again, again Derivatives |utau = |producers = Tadashi (cover), MakkuSan (UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = sc tadashi-utau/i-made-an-arpasing-utau-bank-out-of-siri }} |human = |arrangement = |producers = KIRA (arrange, mix), rachie (vocals), Ekkoberry (illustration, PV) |categories = Remix; Human Cover |links = yt sePdMu5fqNQ; sc kira_productions/again-yusukekira-feat-rachie-arrangecover }} |producers = Lollia (vocals), Sleeping Forest (arrange), Dysergy (mix), Lala (illustration), Jesiii (video) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = yt nmSkaUawYOQ; sc lolliaofficial/vocaloid-crusher-p-again-rock-ver-lollia |description = Lollia's rock version of Again. }} }} Gallery Again (album art).jpg|Album art of the song External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring GUMI